Percy and Annabeth IMing
by BeautifulSunrise
Summary: Ya I know that no one likes these. So what, their fun to write. Review what you want, but please only flame if necessary.
1. Luke sends an army to my house

**WARNING****: THE POINT OF THIS STORY WAS TO BE VERY RANDOM AND SILLY EVEN. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE. THIS WILL HELP ME TO NOT GET AS MANY FLAMERS. THANK YOU.**

Luke sends an army to my house

(Smartypants101 has signed on)

(Waterboy2 has signed on)

Smartypants1010: PERCY!!

Waterboy2: ummm… who is this?

Smartypants101: Oh come, you've got to be seriously retarded not to know something that simple!

Waterboy2: hey!! r u calling me retarded??

Smartypants101: Oh never mind. It's me WiseGirl SeaweedBrain! Don't you get it? Smartypants?

Waterboy2: oh haha by the way why r u talking perfectly when this is IMing??

Smartypants101: Well, you know what they say; once you get started on IMing chatting words, you will use them for the rest of your life.

Waterboy2: oh come on! Get in the IMing spirit!

Smartypants101: How 'bout no?

Waterboy2: u will never understand

SmartyPants101: Well then!

(Kronosserver11 has signed on)

Kronosserver11: Well hello Perseus Jackson.

Waterboy2: wait a sec. if this IMing is a conversation is between me and Annabeth only, who can that b?

Kronosserver11: I think you know!

Waterboy2: no I dont

Kronosserver11: Yes you do Percy!

Waterboy2: uh no tell me.

Smartypants101: Who are you retarded person and how did you get on this chat room since it is only for me and Percy??

Kronosserver11: I am Luke Annabeth.

Smartypants101: As if.

Kronosserver11: It's the truth Annabeth. With Kronos's powers, I can go on any chat room I want.

Waterboy2: what do u want luke?

Kronosserver11: Well, now I have what I want. Since I can track your computer into Camp Half Blood, I now have the exact coordinates for Kronos's army to attack your little camp. There, all done.

Waterboy2: uh oh

Kronosserver11: What now?

Waterboy2: im at home luke.

Kronosserver11: Oh darn.

(Kronosserver11 has signed off)

Smartypants101: Looks as if you'll need some help SeaweedBrain. I'm coming over.

(Smartypants101 has signed off)

Waterboy2: ok then, sure you can come over. thx for asking. u know, I could say anything right now cause no 1 is ever going to c it. ok then, my deepest darkest secret is that I really like u.

(Waterboy2 has signed off)


	2. Luke sends an army to my house Part 2

**WARNING****: THE POINT OF THIS STORY WAS TO BE VERY RANDOM AND SILLY EVEN. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE. THIS WILL HELP ME TO NOT GET AS MANY FLAMERS. THANK YOU.**

**P.S. Percy's mom and husband are on their honeymoon.**

Luke sends an army to my house (part two, different chat room)

(SmartyPants101 has signed on)

SmartyPants101: Hello? Is anyone else on?

(Waterboy2 has signed on)

Waterboy2: ya i m now. Annabeth where r u? cause I bet that army is gonna be here soon.

Smartypants101: I know, and I'm coming. I got a taxi, put there's tons of traffic.

Waterboy2: hmmm. u know, maybe luke stopped the army since he sent it to my house.

Smartypants101: I doubt Luke could stop the entire army.

Waterboy2: still, luke probably tried to stop most of it. we'll have to maybe fight a few of monsters anyway.

Smartypants101: Yep. I'm 15 minutes away. Don't die without me.

Waterboy2: who says im gonna die?

(Kingofghosts45 has signed on)

Smartypants101: Nico?

Kingofghosts45: hello Annabeth.

Smartypants101: Glad you caught onto my name quicker than Percy.

Waterboy2: your name isn't that revealing.

Smartypants101: Anyway Nico, no time to explain. Luke sent an army to Percy's house by mistake. We're guessing he stopped most of it, but a few monsters might still be on their way. How fast can you get there?

(Kingofghosts45 has signed off)

Waterboy2: ill take that as a 'fast enough'

Smartypants101: I'm five minutes away Percy. Hold in there.

Waterboy2: UKAVHCDYGKVBAKUVSGKHvds

Smartypants101: PERCY??

Waterboy2: im ok. A scorpion monster came to my house, but nico and I finished it off.

Smartypants101: He's there already?

Waterboy2: yep. you almost here annie?

Smartypants101: Don't ever call me annie.

Waterboy2: r u?

Smartypants101: I AM here!

(Smartypants101 has signed off)

Waterboy2: hmmm I wonder who's at the door.

(Waterboy2 has signed off)

24 hours later

(Smartypants101 has signed on)

(Waterboy2 has signed on)

Smartypants101: Well, I'm sure happy that's over.

Waterboy2: nk Annabeth, nk.

Smartypants101: Nk?

Waterboy2: no kidding

Smartypants101: Oh.

(Kingofghosts45 has signed on)

Kingofghosts45: hey everyone

Waterboy2: hey nico, where r u?

Kingofghosts45: where do you think?

Waterboy2: underworld?

Kingofghosts45: im surprised i have internet access down here.

Smartypants101: Me too.

(Panfan333 has signed on)

Panfan333: So, whos on here?

Waterboy2: that's grover, right?

Panfan333: u bet. So whats up?

Waterboy2: u know, the usual. Luke sent an army to my house.

Panfan333: so not much?

Waterboy2: nope

Smartypants101: No.

Kingofghosts45: i g2g you guys. c you later.

(Kingofghosts45 has signed of)

Smartypants101: I should go too.

(Smartypants101 has signed off)

Panfan333: Yeah, juniper's calling.

(Panfan333 has signed off)

Waterboy2: I guess that leave's me to sign off.

(Waterboy2 has signed off)


End file.
